


Freckle Constellation and Pencil Sketches

by BloomingSnow



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSnow/pseuds/BloomingSnow
Summary: Baz is an art major who works in a 24h cafe, and Simon is a tired student who goes there every night just to see the cute barista.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My wonderful teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+wonderful+teacher).



> So I was working on this fanfic for AGES, it's literally my child!

“Simon Snow you’re a work of art”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

When I first met Snow I didn’t know his name, he was just bronze messy curls, glasses falling of the bridge of his nose, and tired blue eyes at the back of a cafe.  
He was just another student drowning himself in coffee, just to write another page of that essay, just another work cited, just another book, just another test.  
He always came in with his white Converse, that with time became dirty, his curls always laying on his forehead and sticking out in every direction possible.  
He has those kinda Harry Potter glasses, that sit really nicely on him, but what I like more about his face are the freckles and moles that decorate it like constellation of stars.  
Simon Snow walked into my life with the bell door ringing at 12:38am, a Friday night, October.  
I didn’t really notice him at first, I was sitting behind the counter, the pencil I was holding in my hand tapping on the sketchbook in front of me, and my head in my other free hand, my hair falling softly onto my face and pages (“You have pretty long hair for a bloke, Baz” That’s what he started saying after a while).  
I was so busy thinking about what my next project will be, Professor Novak said that the student with the best works will have them hanged in the gallery, and I have to be that student… I am a Pitch after all, although It would be nice knowing what am I drawing.  
It was late. It wasn’t really a thing that I was unused to, after all it is a 24 hour cafe, someone has to do the job of serving coffee to passing by insomniacs, and it was never a problem that I was that someone, because most of my classes are in the late afternoon and the people who come in sometimes are fascinating, it’s fun to watch them, guess what they were doing before.  
“Sorry, but um could I please get the strongest coffee you have?” I snatched back into reality as the boy in front of me asked, I was embarrassed for a second and it looked like the guy was okay with it, a soft smile popped up on his lips, a stupid grin.  
“Is Americano okay?” I asked him, and he nodded in reply.  
As I was preparing the coffee he sat down, but looked back at me, or rather at the sour cherry scones we were selling. He stood up and walked back to me, “Actually, can I also get 5 cherry scones with that?” He asked, not even looking at me, what a dork.  
“Yeah, of course,” I said as I started putting them on a plate, and he went back to sit at his table.  
He was opening a big, heavy book, it looked like math or physics or something like that… Something I will never understand, in short.  
He was deep in his studies when I approached him with his huge cup of double Americano, I placed it near his books, but not too close so he wouldn’t spill it, and walked off to my old position behind the counter.  
Except that this time I didn’t go back to mindlessly staring at the white paper in front of me.  
For a few seconds I was tapping softly on the paper, nothing but the sound of it and the sound of the guy turning the pages of his book were heard, but with soft and delicate moves of my hand I started creating lines that curved in the best ways possible.  
I started creating life on my page.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
The next time i saw Simon Snow was on Sunday night, 1:03 am.  
His curls were still sticking out from each and every directions, and he still had his Harry Potter glasses on, he was wearing a blue jean jacket this time, and a soft brown shirt under it.  
The same backpack as last time was hanging from his shoulder.  
“Hey, could I please get the cherry coffee scone?” He said sleepily, unaware of his mistake, I didn’t mind it, if I was honest I found it kinda funny.  
He probably noticed the small grin I had on my face, because suddenly his eyes widened and his face grew red; He seemed like a bomb that was about to go off in embarrassment.  
“I , Uh... I mean... I meant to ask if I could get Americano and a cherry scone,” He said stuttering and tripping on his words, it seemed that the guy wasn’t that good with words or that he must’ve been very, very, tired.  
“Yeah, I got you,” I said, still smiling as I started to prepare his bucket of coffee.  
Curly hair (that’s what I started calling him before I even knew what his name was) sat down at the table where he sat a few days back and opened probably the same book he worked on last time.  
He pushed his glasses a bit farther on the bridge of his nose and started working, it always seemed he was pouting at his book and I found it adorable.  
I placed his order in front of him and he looked up at me, a small smile and muttering of thank you is the only thing I heard from him, as I walked away back to the counter, to my sketch book.  
When Curly Hair walked out of the coffee shop he left money on the table, I would lie if I said that I wasn’t rather disappointed that he didn’t write his number anywhere, but I was mad at myself for even allowing my mind to think of such a thing. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
It was Wednesday, October, 10:00 pm exactly.  
I was stupidly staring off into space, imaging scenarios that would never happen, when suddenly the bell rang.  
My head rose up so quick (I started wondering if it was even possible to make a movement with such force and speed without damaging any limbs) and when I looked up I wasn’t disappointed to see Curly Hair, this time not alone.  
Next to him was walking a curvier girl, she had her dark purple, curly hair in a messy pony tail.  
She looked at him with a confused look, or a bit more excited? The expression on her face was unreadable, it was a mix of emotions.  
As they entered I heard a bit of their conversation “For Merlin’s sake Simon!” (Simon, what a name, I thought to myself) “Just do it, ask for his number, I bet he’ll be glad to go out with you!” as those words left her mouth I was left speechless, I didn’t know weather to be happy with the fact that Curly Hair, no, Simon, was gay (or bi, or pan, or whatever sexuality it is, but he likes boys), or be absolutely heartbroken because there might not even be the slightest chance he likes me. But there wasn’t too much time left for thinking as they were approaching the counter and Simon looked a bit red, his eyes looking at his shoes and the same stupid grin on his face.  
They ordered a cappuccino and a latte, I almost started preparing the americano Curls always asks for, but stopped myself.  
As I walked with their drinks to the table Curls and his girl friend (I’m just going to stick to that bloody nickname aren’t I?)  
we’re quietly arguing over something, throwing small glances at me, as I sat down behind the counter, sketching the boy and his friend in my notebook.  
After what it seemed like 15 minutes the girl slammed her hands on the table, causing the cups to shake a bit which caused Curls to send them a quick glance making sure nothing was spilled, and yelled: “For god’s sake Simon, just go and ask him!” And I couldn’t but feel bad for Curls, he just seemed so small in his chair, literally just sliding down and hiding his (presumably) red face in his palms.  
I don’t know what happened next, but Curls just mumbled something under his breath and the girl just rolled her eyes and scoffed; He got up and walked to the counter, as I watched him wide eyed, he came up with a shy smile, cheeks still burning, he was about to say something and it seemed as the girl behind him was waiting in anticipation for his return.  
“Could I please get 6 scones?” He asked, his voice soft and quieter than the usual, I just nodded and he went back to his table, continuing with the whispers.  
When I came up to their table, a plate with the sconce the curly haired girl looked enraged.  
She threw a stabbing glance at Simon, but quickly changed it into a venomous smile, and if I was in his place I would already be dead.  
“Uhm, sorry,” She sent a quick glance at my name tag and then looked back at Simon, who seemed so pale like he was laying on his deathbed, as the girl continued with her speech:”...Baz, but you see, my friend here, Simon Snow, thinks you are very cute and wanted to ask you out for coffee”.  
My heart dropped to the floor.  
“What the actual fuck,” For a millisecond I thought that I just said it in my head, but turns out, by the looks of the people in front of me, I said it out loud.  
Simon (Snow. His middle name I assume), looked shocked, or maybe a bit hurt rather.  
His friend, Gaped at me, yet still sent Simon a victory glance from the side, and I didn’t know what to do with myself.  
“I said that out loud didn’t I?” I whispered, and both of them nodded, but I couldn’t lose my head over this and I quickly went back to my senses.  
“What I wanted to say was, I would gladly accept your friend’s offer,” I said as I smiled back, at Snow this time, and it seemed as he just saw the sun for the first time in twenty years because the smile that was plastered on his face was one of the best things I saw.  
“Well then, that solves it, I’m gonna go now, see you Simon,” Said the girl as she got up and threw her coat over her shoulders and mumbled something about calling it. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
It was already December.  
Snow and I connected immediately, and his occasional coffee became a usual thing, he came almost every shift I had, and we sat down.  
Usually he did his homework and I drew him, or we talked and sometimes I drew him while he rambled on about whatever.  
Today was different, Snow came more tired than usual, and I was ending my shift early.  
He finished his work and we headed out to the cold streets of London together, I think he grabbed my hand at some point, and a white puffy cloud left my mouth as I breathed out, in excitement or surprise, I didn’t know, but it was probably both.  
“Snow, you seem tired,” I looked at him and just a little “hm” left his mouth, as he placed his head on my shoulder, the bus light illuminating his face, “Do you want to stay at my place tonight?” I asked, hoping for a yes, because I don’t want to wake him up.  
He nodded in reply and snuggled his head closer, saying something about not having classes in the morning.  
He fell down on my bed with a big puff, I think he would fallen asleep right there and then if I didn’t give him a pair of sweats and a shirt (It was big on him, Snow is always a few inches smaller than me in height), and then he just fell asleep on my bed, no covers over his body, and I stayed up, from the side, watching him and drawing him under the light of the lamp, his steady breath synchronized with mine.  
After I finished I turned off the lights, and went to the living room, deciding to sleep on the sofa tonight. 

 

Simon

Baz and I were…  
We just were, I don’t know what, but we spend time together.  
Today I woke up in his bed, and it seems that he was sleeping on the couch because when I came out to the living room I saw a pillow and a blanket laying there, and Baz was in the kitchen, he was making coffee.  
“Good morning” I said as I walked up to him and hugged him from behind, a small chuckle left his lips: “Good morning Curls” (It seemed as that nickname stuck with me, not that I mind it).  
I walked back and took a cup from his hands, thanking him, as we sat down in front the table.  
“That’s a pretty big place you have here,” I said, as I was sipping from the coffee.  
He didn’t answer me right away, but looked down as thinking of something dismal “Yeah, I used to share it with someone…” He said, making a pause he continued:”I shared it with my girlfriend, but she broke up with me after I came out as bi to her. Which is absolute bullshit since she said she is bi as well” I felt bad for bringing it up, and I didn’t know how to react so a little oh left my lips and he just nodded in agreement.  
Baz and I started spending a lot of time in his apartment, we weren't really a couple ( Penny said we are but that’s Penny), Baz slept on the couch, until one day I asked him to stay.  
And we never really kissed, I don’t know why but I really want to, I want to softly kiss his lips and get my hands in his smooth and soft hair (Which I learned is much more soft and sleek than what it looks like), but I didn’t know if he wanted me to do so, so I didn’t.  
We just sat in front of table, forgetting about the matter, continuing laughing, or later moving to the couch and watching telly snuggled together, his hands always playing with my curls.  
And that’s how we spent most of our Sundays, sometimes we didn’t talk because silence was comfortable for us. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

Simon staying over became a normal thing, just as me drawing him, and in the morning having coffee together, while watching stupid reality shows on the telly.  
It’s been three months since Penelope (his roommate and best friend as I learned) introduced us, and it seems like she is absolutely sick of our “flirting” (not that I would call it flirting but sure).  
Snow and I have our classes near each other, and almost at the same time, which is great because we get to spend time with each other after it.  
Sometimes we go to my place, because going to his is nearly impossible since Penny looks like she is at the verge of kicking us both out.  
And I think I already have some things in their flat, like random books laying around, a few jeans and hoodies in Simon’s closet, and maybe mugs, but I don’t think Penny noticed yet, or she just really enjoys reading my books.  
When I have shifts, Snow does his work at one of the tables and then we leave together, it seemed like a routine now, and I always expected him to be there with me, and since we didn’t have much customers at that time him and I just sat together talking about anything, or I just watched him study from behind the counter.  
Today was no different, but as Simon was deep in his studies I sat down in front of him, a white envelope in my hand.  
At first, he didn’t pay attention to me but just the equations in front of him, he did that (with a pout on his lips) up until I coughed to get his attention, and his head sprung up in a few milliseconds, looking wide eyed at me (his blue eyes are like two big ponds, clear as the skies on a hot summer day, looking at me).  
“I want you to come to my exhibition at the university gallery,” I said before making a short pause and continuing:”...As my plus one. I won the competition I told you about, Professor Novak was impressed with my sketches he said he wants to get some of my other things”.  
I opened the envelope, getting out a neatly folded sheet of paper with all the details, showing him it.  
A big, genuine smile popped up on his lips “Yes! I will come! Your work, from what I saw is so beautiful Baz…” Snow exclaimed, saying the last part a bit more quieter.  
The thing is, Simon didn’t see all of my work, just some old stuff, rough sketches that I drew a while ago while working night shifts, drawing nameless people.  
But he didn’t saw the drawings that I made for the exhibition.  
I am so excited to show him what my series were about.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Simon, Saturday, December 27th

I came to Baz’s exhibition a bit late, and when I entered people turned their heads toward me.  
They looked at me as in shock, like an angel came in the room, rays of lights coming from it.  
Before I started looking for Baz I walked around, deciding to look around at his work.  
Baz was very shy about it, he never showed me much of his new drawings or sketches, he always said it was nothing much, or that he will show me soon, but I was so eager to see it, yet it never got to it.  
I was walking around, looking at the drawings, taking in all of the beauty that Baz was shy about, when suddenly As I was walking around, looking at the sketches on the walls I started realizing why the people looked at me, and some still looking at me in awe.  
His series of sketches, we’re all focused on a student’s life, on my life.  
I was pictured drinking coffee and doing math in the coffee shop with the date and October written in cursive on the down, right side of the paper, or me sleeping on a bed, literally splashed on it (I laughed a bit as I remembered that Baz woke up the next morning with back pain because he slept on the sofa).  
Some people might find it creepy, but for me it was just romantic, and at that moment I started looking around for Baz.  
When I finally spotted him he was talking to a red haired girl, it seemed like he was uncomfortable, and maybe a bit annoyed, and my mind thought that it could’ve been his ex, but I quickly spat it out of my brain.  
At first I wasn’t sure if I should come up to them, maybe it was something personal, but after a few second of thinking, that seemed like years, I mustered up some courage from the depths of my stomach and walked up to Baz, because I had to be next to him, no matter what it was I wanted to be by his side .  
When I walked up to him, he looked at me like I’m his saviour and smiled at me gently. “Hey Simon, this is Amanda” he said, and I quickly said hello before looking at him with a questioning look, so itc was his ex girlfriend, or was it? I really didn’t know, but I was hoping with all of my heart that the fairy looking girl with the black boots and red sweatshirt was her, just so I can place my arm around his waist to show her that now he is mine.  
He just nodded as a yes to my unspoken question, and then he placed his arm around my waist very gently.  
She, or I should say, Amanda, looked annoyed, and a hint of surprise was on her face “Is this him?” She asked, pointing at me, and I felt a bit confused and anxious because of how she said that so venomously, but Baz just tightened his grip around my hips as she continued in her snakish speech:”You’re in love with him aren’t you?” And Baz was about to say something to her but she continued without giving him a second thought, Amanda continued interrupting him “Save it. I can tell it by the way you’re looking at him.” This time she looked at me, but was still talking to Baz:”I know you are in love with him, it’s not just the way look at him but also by the drawings, you used to draw me all the time… I understand now,” As she said that, she turned away and left, leaving Baz and I speechless.  
Baz and I just stood there shocked, when I suddenly started laughing:”What the fuck was that?” And quickly he added in, laughing with me, before stopping.  
“She came her to say she’s sorry,” he said looking down, his arm no longer around my hips, and I was quite sad, not about the arm but because she came her.  
“And? You wanted to take her back?” I asked with a hint of panic in my voice that wasn’t supposed to be there.  
“What? Fuck no! Why would I? I think her breaking up with me was one of the best things to ever happen to, I got to meet you Snow, and I wouldn’t change that for anything,” He said cupping my cheeks between his hands, his face very close to mine, and I think I might just kiss him.  
“Simon Snow”  
“Yes?”  
And then he kissed me.  
“I feel like you are the sun, and I am the moon and I am slowly crushing into you.” He said, but then continued:  
“Simon Snow You are a work of art”


End file.
